Savoure le rouge
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Cinq chevaliers de bronze se rebellent contre le Sanctuaire, ce qui déplait et contrarie beaucoup le Grand Pope. Une petite scéance de détente s'impose... SagaKanon, cadeau à une revieweuse !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Nan, je vais pas faire la liste, ou sinon, c'est po rigolo :p

**Rating :** M.

Bijour tout l'monde ! A la demande de ma gentille revieweuse Aurelia-love-Saga, voici une song-fic sur le couple Saga/Kanon !

**Lys :** Et qui a été faite très rapidemenent ! Par rapport à certaines... :p

Voui, c'est clair, me suis dépêchée ! J'espère que tu vas aimer Aurelia :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Savoure le rouge

_(Indochine)_

La journée avait été longue, très longue. Les temps étaient tranquilles, en ce moment, si on exceptait ces chevaliers renégats, qui en ce moment avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude de se révolter contre le Sanctuaire. Tout d'abord, une jeune milliardaire avait organisé un jeu télévisé ridicule, qui fut par la suite annulé. Quatre des chevaliers qui s'y étaient affrontés étaient partis chercher l'armure du Sagittaire, disparue depuis treize ans, transmise à un inconnu japonais, et qui se retrouvait ensuite entre les mains de simples chevaliers noirs. Le jeu ayant trop duré, des chevaliers d'argent avaient été envoyés. Aucun n'était revenu vivant.

Avec ces évènements, le Grand Pope était agité. Plus les jours passaient, et plus son inquiétude progressait dans son esprit tourmenté. Il n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de détruire ces foutus chevaliers de bronze. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait les éliminer, bon sang ? Même Aiolia était revenu bredouille… Quoi de plus normal, c'était le frère d'Aioros. Le Grand Pope avait réglé le cas du petit frère, il attendait la venue de ces chevaliers. Et leur mettre la raclée de leur vie.

L'homme s'assit sur son trône. Il était fatigué, il avait mal à la tête et dans tout le corps. Ses muscles étaient crispés, sans doute à cause du stress. Alors que tout allait bien, il fallait que ces satanés gamins viennent se rebeller. Cette histoire l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait besoin de se détendre. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il sourit derrière son masque, puis il leva la main vers celui qui l'observait, dans l'ombre. Enveloppé d'une longue cape noire à capuche qui assombrissait son visage, l'homme s'avança, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le Grand Pope regarda son visiteur s'avancer vers lui, lentement. Il posa sa main sur l'accoudoir, l'attendant patiemment. L'homme s'assit sur ses genoux et posa ses mains sur son torse. Il les fit remonter, et il retira délicatement le masque du chef du Sanctuaire. Il découvrit ce visage si semblable au sien, ces yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Délicatement, ils posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'une main se noyait dans ses cheveux et appuyait doucement sur sa nuque.

_Savoure-moi, savoure-toi,  
Savoure le rouge mon amour…_

C'était un chaste baiser, sans arrières pensées. Un baiser doux, presque tendre. Le Grand Pope sentait les doigts de son visiteur toucher son cou, l'enserrant doucement. Lui-même posait une main sur sa cuisse, l'autre sur sa taille, l'attirant à lui. Mais l'homme le repoussa gentiment. La salle était grande. N'importe qui pouvait entendre. N'importe qui pouvait frapper. N'importe qui pouvait entrer. N'importe qui pouvait les voir. Non pas ici. Autre part. Et nul besoin de mots pour le comprendre.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et l'autre se leva souplement. Il tendit sa main au Grand Pope, l'invitant à le suivre. Ce dernier se leva. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main. Seulement le petit doigt. Comme quand ils étaient enfants. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la grande salle, par une porte discrète, menant directement aux appartement du Grand Pope, qui suivait docilement la forme sombre de ce long vêtement, regardant son masque distraitement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre du chef du Sanctuaire. Ils avaient dépassés la limite, cet homme ne s'appelait plus « Grand Pope ». Il s'appelait Saga. Ils étaient dans une autre dimension. Dans leur dimension. Ou personne ne pouvait entrer. À par eux. Saga laissa tomber son masque sur le sol, alors qu'il se débarrassait de son casque, aid2 par l'autre, dont il avait du mal à voir le visage. Ce visage qu'il aimait, pourtant. Doucement, il laissa entre ses doigts dans l'ouverture de sa capuche, les glissant jusqu'à con cou, pour en retirer une longue mèche bleue.

L'autre se laissait faire. Saga repoussa sa capuche, et son visage lui apparut nettement, comme tout à l'heure, quand ils s'embrassaient, dans la salle du trône. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa figure, retraçant ses traits virils, les mêmes que les siens. Lui tenant la tête entre les mains, il l'embrassa tendrement. Son frère répondit à son baiser, ses mains sur sa taille. Ils ne craignaient rien, dans cette chambre rouge. Aux murs rouges. Au sol rouge. Aux draps rouges. Cette chambre écarlate où leurs visages étaient découverts, ou ils étaient libres. Où ils savouraient la vie. Où ils savouraient le corps de l'autre.

_Savoure-toi, savoure-moi,  
Savoure le rouge, mon amour…_

Saga se laissait guider vers le lit. Il n'y avait aucun empressement dans leurs gestes, ils avaient le temps, tout leur temps. Ses mains défaisaient le nœud qui maintenait la cape sur les épaules de son frère, alors que celui-ci entreprenait de lui retirer la longue et lourde robe sombre, aux épaulettes colorées. Ces bijoux qui le décoraient, il se retenait de les arracher, les retirant rapidement pour les laisser tomber sur le sol. Retirer les vêtements l'ennuyait moins que ces colliers.

Le jumeau sentit sa chemise qui glissait sur ses épaules. Il s'en débarrassa, elle tomba au sol dans un bruit souple, alors que Saga finissait de retirer cette robe noire qu'il portait continuellement. En dessous, il portait un pantalon, auxquels son frère s'attaqua, glissant ses doigts sous la ceinture du jean, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Saga lui répondit, posant ses main sur son torse, caressant ses muscles si bien dessinés. Il sentait ses mains toucher ses fesses, les masser lentement, alors qu'il rapprochait leurs deux corps.

Le contact les électrisa. Saga put sentir son érection, qui formait une bosse sous le pantalon de son frère, la sienne se voyait bien également. Alors que des doigts défaisait sa ceinture et ouvrait son pantalon, il prit possession des lèvres charnues, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il chercha sa jumelle, et un langoureux baiser commença, tout en douceur et en langueur. Un baiser au goût indéfinissable. Saga posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les glissant autour de son cou. Il prenait possession de sa bouche, il contrôlait le baiser, sans agressivité, avec sensualité.

Son pantalon tomba sur le sol, celui de son jumeau également. Le tenant par la taille, il l'emmena vers le lit aux draps rouges, où il allongea Saga. Il monta sur lui, puis quitta ses lèvres. Elles embrassèrent sa joues, sa mâchoire, descendirent le long de son cou, léchèrent sa clavicule, puis malmenèrent un de ses tétons. Ses mains caressaient sa peau, des frissons de plaisirs parcourait le corps de Saga, qui avait fermé les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes. Kanon traçait des signes sur sa peau, des arabesques qui le faisaient frissonner, des dessins sans aucun sens mais qui le faisaient soupirer. Et ses lèvres ne quittaient pas sa peau, l'embrassant, la léchant, la mordillant gentiment. Il sentait son souffle, sa langue.

_Si je dessinais sur toi des serpents,  
Des serpents en argent…_

Des soupirs s'échappaient des lèvres de Saga, qui rouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard félin de son jumeau, qui se frottait lascivement contre son bas-ventre, ce qui le vit gémir de plaisir. Il voulut l'attraper pour lui retirer son boxer, mais Kanon lui prit les poignets, les coinçant de chaque côté de sa tête fermement, lui indiquant clairement qu'il allait le laisser faire. Saga voulut se débattre, mais un nouveau mouvement de bassin le fit gémir, et il abandonna. Toujours, il abandonnait. Il était passif. Et il adorait ça.

Kanon continuait ses mouvements, sensuellement, le visage enfouit dans la cou de son frère, embrassant le creux de son épaule, attrapant entre ses dents sa clavicule sur laquelle il imprima un suçon. La température semblait avoir monté dans la pièce, et cette forte couleur rouge n'arrangeait en rien ce feu qui brûlaient au creux de leurs reins. Saga sentit les lèvres de son frère remonter vers son visage, embrasser sa joue, sa tempe, son front, son visage, évitant ses lèvres, alors que Saga voulait les happer, prendre possession de sa bouche si délicieuse.

Allongé sur son jumeau, Kanon le dominait, et le regarda, une lueur victorieuse dans ses prunelles océan. Un sourire suffisant étirait ses lèvres. Il aimait voir son jumeau ainsi, soumis à lui. Ça l'amusait, ses joues rouges le rendait mignon. Saga fronça les sourire et attrapa sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents, la mordant un bon coup, pour ensuite glisser sa langue dans l'antre chaude et humide. Kanon répondit timidement, alors que cet affreux goût métallique parfumait leur baiser, ce goût qui excitait Saga. Il sentait son sexe dressé contre sa cuisse.

Le grec attendit patiemment que ce baiser passionné cesse, caressant le torse de son frère, alors que celui-ci parcourait son dos, retraçait ses cicatrices du bout des doigts, lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir. Kanon bougeait souplement au-dessus de lui, frottant leurs bassins. Saga soupirait, gémissait. Leur peau était humide. Il faisait chaud. Il faisait rouge. Un félin dansait sur son corps.

_Tu voudras voir des marais de sang,  
Et cultiver la fleur de mes mouvements,  
Tu voudras que je dessine sur toi, sur ton corps,  
Des étoiles de diamant…_

Les jumeaux étaient excités, le sang naviguait dans leurs veines, alors que de douces sensations parcouraient leur corps, alors que des soupirs de plaisir passaient entre leurs lèvres rougies. Saga dévorait la bouche de son frère, goûtant son arôme enivrant, caressant sa langue, taquinant son palais, tout en caressant son dos, ses épaules, son torse, ces parties de son corps que ses mains pouvaient atteindre. Il sentait Kanon frémir sous ses doigts. Son souffle haletant parvenait à ses oreilles, comme le sien. Résultat de ce baiser passionné, que Saga n'avait jamais partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre que son jumeau.

Soudain, deux mains attrapèrent ses poignets, fermement, mais sans agressivité. Kanon lui fit lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête, leurs doigts se croisèrent, s'entrelacèrent. Il se mouvait toujours sur le corps offert de son jumeau, sensuellement, et trop lentement pour être supportable. Avec la même langueur, ses mains quittèrent ses jumelles, descendant vers le poignet, effleurant les avant-bras, le creux de son coude, puis glissa vers le cou, les clavicules, le torse, sur lequel sa bouche se posa.

Des baisers furent déposés sur la peau humide et chaude, au goût légèrement salé, descendant plus bas. Parfois, sa langue léchait la sueur, ses dents mordillaient gentiment, ses lèvres suçotaient. Il écoutait la respiration très irrégulière de Saga, qui gardait les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête. Kanon arrivait vers le ventre plat, ses mains retiraient le boxer, le seul vêtement qu'il restait à son jumeau. Il caressa ses cuisses, les massa, puis attrapa son sexe dressé entre ses doigts. Saga hoqueta, quand des lèvres se refermèrent sur son gland.

_Lève les bras comme ça, ne bouge plus !  
Oublie-moi, ou bien ne m'oublie pas !  
_

Le léchant sur toute sa longueur, Kanon continuait à caresser les cuisses musclés de son jumeau, qui devait pincer les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Pourtant, il pouvait crier, il pouvait hurler dans cette pièce, dans cet autre monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, où il n'y avait plus de masque, où plus rien n'était cachée. Personne ne les entendrait, personne ne rentrerait. Ce monde écarlate était à eux. Uniquement à eux.

Avec un sourire sadique, le grec se contenta d'embrasser le membre tendu, de le lécher par endroit. Il voulait entendre son frère gémir de frustration, et cela ne tarda pas. Il entendit son prénom, dit avec supplication avec cette voix rauque et hachée. Il taquina les bourses de ses doigts, et prit entre ses lèvres le bout de son sexe, qui lécha lentement, trop lentement. Saga sentait qu'il allait mourir, il résistait à l'envie de lui prendre la tête et à le forcer à continuer, mais plus vite. Pourtant, il ne le faisait pas. C'était leur monde. Ils étaient égaux. Respect.

Sans crier gare, Kanon prit son membre en bouche, et il poussa un petit cri, suivi de gémissements plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Kanon tenait ses cuisses, alors qu'il martyrisait son sexe de sa langue et de ses lèvres merveilleuses. Saga se tenait aux draps, bougeait les hanches, suivant le mouvement. Ses yeux s'embuaient, il ne voyait plus rien, à part cette chaude couleur rouge, qui mêlée au plaisir lui faisait perdre la tête. Des vagues montaient de son bas-ventre, se répandant dans tous son corps en sueur, il criait presque, des petits cris qui ravissait son frère.

La jouissance était proche, il le sentait, mais il ne disait rien, il n'en avait plus la force, le plaisir l'empêchait de formuler une quelconque phrase. Un cri plus fort s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'un doigt pénétrait son intimité, entrant puis sortant à un rythme irrégulier. Un autre vint, Kanon les bougeait de façon désordonnée, un coup lentement, puis les enfonçait profondément, caressant la chair chaude de son intimité.

_Eh ! Conduis-moi vers ton endroit, mon bébé,  
Parle-moi ! Parle-moi ! De ton humidité,  
Décris-moi ! Décris-moi ! Sale et beau à la fois…  
_

C'était trop fort, trop bon. Dans un dernier cri, il se répandit dans la bouche de son frère. Celui-ci but de sa semence, mais il se retira bien vite. Il en prit quelques gouttes, qu'il posa délicatement sur la lèvre inférieur de son frère, qui attrapa entre ses dents, pour la lécher. Quand son frère commença à gémir, il s'écarta, pour le regarder. Il sourit de ravissement. Les yeux embués de ce merveilleux plaisir qui l'avait fais vibré, les lèvres et les joues délicieusement rougies, le corps sculpté dans du marbre et moite, Saga était à damner un saint. Vraiment, il était une œuvre d'art. Non… Ils étaient une œuvre d'art.

Kanon attendit patiemment que son jumeau retrouve ses esprits, embrassant tendrement son front, caressant ses longues mèches de cheveux bleus. Soudain, Saga attrapa ses épaules et reversa la situation. Une lueur lubrique brillait dans ses prunelles, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme s'il allait déguster un délicieux désert. Kanon lui fit un sourire charmeur, le genre de sourire qui excitait Saga. Il le connaissait bien. Depuis le temps. Il leva un genou vers son entrejambe, il se remettait déjà à bander. Vraiment insatiable.

Son boxer glissa sur ses hanches. Ils étaient à présent nus tous les deux. Son jeu se retourna contre lui, Saga ondula sur son bassin, frottant leurs érections. Kanon se pinça la lèvre, il ne voulait pas gémir maintenant, il préférait embêter son frère, qui poussait des soupirs, les yeux rivés vers les siens. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, nul doute qu'il aurait un beau suçon. Finalement, une plainte rauque lui fit ouvrir les lèvres. Il chercha les lèvres de son jumeau, et demanda un autre baiser, qui se trouva être sauvage. Saga aimait quand c'était passionné. Il aimait la tendresse de ses caresses, il aimait l'ivresse de leurs baisers et de leur étreinte.

Sans crier gare, Kanon renversa la situation, et c'est lui qui ondula sur le corps du grec. Leur baiser continuait, des frissons électriques et plaisants les faisait frissonner. Saga se cramponnait aux épaules de son frère, celui-ci avait attrapé son sexe, et y imprimait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Ses ongles griffaient sa peau, ses gémissements mourraient contre les lèvres charnues de Kanon, qui les lui mordillait, les léchait, les suçait. C'était un allumeur. C'était un félin. Un félin qui se mouvait sur son corps, dans ce monde rouge. Comme le sang.

_Bien avant que les astres jaillissent,  
Et que ton sexe me glisse entre les mains,  
Les doigts mouillés, l'étoile inondée,  
Tu me griffes la peau sur le tableau,_

Kanon ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Ni à son frère, ni à lui-même. Mais il avait envie de s'en aller. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il avait presque la nausée. Ses yeux restaient braqués sur le visage si expressif de son frère, n'osant s'aventurer sur les murs et le mobilier de la chambre écarlate. Sinon, il s'enfuirait, sans demander son reste. Loin, très loin. De cette chambre trop rouge. Où il se sentait enfermé.

Pourtant, il restait là, à se frotter contre le corps de son frère, qu'il adorait, malgré tout. Malgré les préjugés, malgré la morale. C'était de l'amour. Un amour… qui était peut-être à sens unique. Ou peut-être pas. Qui sait ? Mais la tendresse, l'envie, le désir était là. Ils brillaient dans ses yeux assombris, ils apparaissaient sans ses gestes, ses soupirs, ses baisers. Et Kanon continuait. Malgré tout. Malgré cette crainte qui sommeillait dans son cœur, malgré cette peur qui l'entourait, quand il quittait cette chambre, quand il quittait son frère. Son frère, son jumeau, sa moitié.

D'un coup de rein, à nouveau, les position s'inversèrent, et Saga se retrouva sur son frère. Ses mains voguèrent vers son sexe, qu'il prit entre ses mains. Kanon vit cette lueur dans ses yeux, yeux qu'il guère longtemps, car déjà, son jumeau descendait le long de son corps, taquinant ses tétons dressés, redessinant ses muscles de ses lèvres et de ses doigts. Ses touchés étaient passionnés, langoureux, et sa main sur son sexe provoquait des soupirs saccadés, que Saga aimait tant entendre. Enfin, il arrivait à la hauteur du membre fièrement dressé, qu'il prit en bouche d'un coup.

Kanon hoqueta, et poussa un long gémissement rauque. Il agrippa les épaules de son frère, alors que celui-ci léchait, suçait consciencieusement l'érection palpitante. À son tour, Kanon poussa des petits cris, il aimait ça, être dans la bouche de Saga, sentir ses lèvres autour de sa verge, sa langue la parcourir. Oh oui, il aimait ça. C'était dans ce moment de pur plaisir qu'il se sentait vraiment vivre. Quand ils passaient vraiment à l'acte, ce n'était plus la même chose. Ce n'était plus vraiment son plaisir. Alors que là, oui, c'était le sien. Le sien uniquement. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

_Et un jour, je te peindrai entière,  
Sur tout ton corps, je te peindrai dans l'or,  
L'ultra chair, mon huile et ma déesse,  
Retourne toi, retourne dans le rouge...  
_

Saga releva la tête, ne laissant pas à son frère la possibilité de jouir dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas l à qu'il devait se libérer, mais dans un autre endroit. Un endroit plus intime. Kanon poussa un grognement de frustration, pourquoi s'était-il arrêté aussi tôt ? Saga remonta vers lui, et s'empara de ses lèvres, à nouveau, pour un fougueux baiser, ou tout son désir transparaissait. Il le voulait, et maintenant. Il le voulait en lui, et tout de suite.

D'un souple mouvement, Saga roula sur le côté. Son jumeau se redressa, jetant un regard chaud et appréciateur sur son corps musclé. Les petits jeux, les taquineries, les baisers, les caresses… Tout ça, c'était fini. Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Saga rougissaient sous le regard de braise qui le détaillait, il avait chaud, son corps brûlait. Il écarta les cuisses. Ses mains étaient posées sur son torse, il se caressait. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur les draps écarlates. Des mèches collaient à son front moite. Son regard étaient embué de désir. Une invitation. Une invitation à la débauche.

Alors Kanon se plaça entre ses cuisses. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers ceux de son jumeau. Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, que Saga attrapa pour les lécher consciencieusement, les caressait de sa langue, mimant ce qu'il avait fais plutôt sur son sexe. Il regardait le beau visage de son frère, ce visage dont il avait failli se débarrasser à tout jamais. Il le trouvait magnifique, surtout ses yeux perçants qui semblaient lire en lui, et puis ce sourire… Kanon retire ses doigts. Il taquina l'entrée chaude, puis y enfonça une phalange, suivie d'une autre, puis encore une autre. Saga n'eut pas mal, il retrouvait cette sensation exquise de ses doigts en lui, qui ondulaient délicieusement.

Quelques mots passèrent entre ses lèvres, et son plaisir partit d'un coup, alors que quelque chose de plus gros se présentait à sin intimité. Saga attrapa ses épaules. Un long gémissement rauque s'éleva dans la pièce rouge, alors que Kanon n'enfonçait en lui, et que des ongles griffait sa peau, sous la douleur, et le plaisir de ce sentir ce corps étranger envahir cette partie si intime du corps. Kanon ne bougea pas, malgré son envie grandissante, il laissait à son frère le temps de s'habituer à l'avoir en lui. Puis, d'un coup, il se retira et s'enfonça brusquement. Saga cria.

_Eh ! Conduis-moi vers ton endroit mon bébé,  
Parle-moi ! Parle-moi de ton humidité,  
Décris-moi ! Décris-moi sale et beau à la fois,  
Eh ! Mon bébé, mon bébé, mon bébé…  
_

Kanon ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Il entendait la respiration haletante de son frère, qui avait resserrer les cuisses autour de sa taille, ses jambes dans son dos. Une vague venait de le traverser, il en était encore chambouler. Et ce n'était pas fini. Loin de là. Saga embrassa son jumeau dans le cou, et celui-ci fit un nouveau mouvement, qui les fit gémir. Il empoigna les hanches blanches. Saga se cramponna.

Alors, le grec fit un autre mouvement, se retirant, et s'enfonçant de façon brusque dans l'intimité de son jumeau. Sans attendre, il continua à s'enfonçant, encore, toujours, plus profond, alors que le plaisir les submergeait. Saga avait la tête qui tournait, ses yeux voyait trouble, il entendait ses propres cris de jouissance, mêlés aux gémissement rauques de son jumeau. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, le sexe dur tapait contre sa prostate, sa gorge s'asséchait, son corps tremblait. Il avait chaud, cette volupté naviguait dans ses veines.

Kanon continuait ses coups de butoir, de plus en plus violent. Il oublia avec qui il était en train de faire l'amour, il oublia où il se trouvait, il oublia cette chambre rouge, tout, se fixant sur son propre plaisir. Sous lui, Saga ne se plaignait pas, il criait sans retenue, enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules robustes de son frère, alors que celui-ci s'enfonçait en lui. La musique de leur soupirs, de leurs gémissements, de leurs cris emplissait la chambre d'un érotisme sublime, où plus rien ni personne n'existait.

_Conduis-moi ! Conduis-moi !  
Vers ton endroit, mon bébé,  
Parle-moi ! Parle-moi !_

Les mouvements de Kanon se faisaient brutaux, son frère hurlait presque. De plaisir. Il allait venir. Ils allaient venir. Ensemble. Unis. Comme un seul être. Un être unique qu'ils formaient, en cet instant. Une seule chair. Dans un même cri rauque, les deux jumeaux jouir.

Kanon se laisse tomber sur Saga, après s'être retiré de son corps. Son corps était chaud, bouillant, brûlant. Ils tremblaient, et leur souffle erratique ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. Ils avaient fermés les yeux, et demeuraient immobile, l'un allongé sur l'autre. Ils ne songeaient à rien, leur esprit était brouillés par cette fulgurante jouissance, par ce bien-être qui les entourait, ces sensations qu'ils ne connaissait que dans cette chambre.

Saga ouvrit les yeux, mais il ne vit tout d'abord rien, à part le plafond, puis les murs rouges, le mobilier, la porte tout là-bas, les vêtements jetés aux sol, enfin le lit où il reposait, avec son jumeau couché sur lui, qui reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il déposa un baiser son front moite. Il était détendu, et seul Kanon était capable de le mettre dans un tel état de bien-être. Il avait essayé avec des femmes. Des hommes aussi. Des serviteurs qu'il avait tué ensuite. Mais peu. Très peu. Kanon le comblait mieux que quiconque. Il n'avait besoin que de lui pour être heureux, pour sentir ce bonheur qui lui gonflait le cœur.

Souvent, Saga avait regretté d'avoir libéré son frère du Cap Sounion. Cette relation fusionnelle et contre nature qu'ils entretenaient l'avaient fais rougir. Mais Kanon était si beau. Si désirable. Si bon. Et si dangereux. Mais il était si désobéissant, aussi, au point qu'il avait failli se faire voir, le visage libre, plusieurs fois. Et de nombreuses fois, il avait dû le punir, l'enfermer. Pour qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne que tout n'était pas simple. Qu'il risquait sa vie. Leur vie. À tous les deux. Saga aimait son frère. Malgré tout, il l'aimait. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre. C'est pourquoi ces cinq ridicules chevaliers de bronze allaient périr.

_De ton humidité décris-moi,  
Décris moi ! Sale et beau à la foi…  
_

Saga caressait la longue chevelure bleue de son frère, qui s'était endormi, serein, contre lui. Il avait encore envie de son corps, de ses caresses, de ses baisers au goût si particulier, mais il ne pouvait, il devait partir. Et Kanon dormait si bien, il n'allait pas le réveiller. C'est donc avec douceur qu'il se retira de l'étreinte de son jumeau, qu'il recouvrit du drap écarlate. Il attrapa ses vêtements avec des gestes lents, et se rhabilla.

Il n'y avait pas de pendule dans cette pièce, il ne savait donc l'heure qu'il était. À vrai dire, cette chambre ne possédait pas grand-chose. Un grand lit, un bureau, une armoire. Pas de fenêtre. Un lustre pendant au plafond. Mais elle avait une particularité. C'était cette couleur rouge, qui colorait les murs, le sol, le lit. Une chaude et lourde couleur rouge. Il aimait cette couleur. C'était la couleur de l'amour et du sang. C'était leur couleur, à eux. La couleur de leur passion incestueuse.

Saga déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Kanon, puis avec un petit sourire triste, il sortit de la pièce. La porte se referma derrière. Il faisait moins chaud, dehors, et les murs blanc lui firent mal aux yeux un instant. Il avait quitté leur monde, leur dimension, leur chambre. Saga n'existait plus. C'était le Grand Pope qui, à pas lents et mesurés, se dirigeait vers la salle du trône, serein.

Dans la pièce écarlate, deux yeux brillaient. Kanon regardait la porte, où son frère était sorti. Aucun sentiment n'apparaissait sur son visage, c'était presque de l'indifférence. Mais il était inquiet. Il était parti. Il avait peur pour lui. Pour son frère. Son amant. Son jumeau. Son amour.

_Eh ! mon bébé, mon bébé, mon bébé,  
Eh ! mon bébé, mon bébé, mon bébé…_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


End file.
